Red and Green Stripes
by LadySpartan
Summary: When people around town start to die in their sleep, Dante and his friends dismiss it as just a medical accident. But what if it is something else and starts to target someone both brothers love how will they react. DantexKat, VergilxKat and DantexVergilxKat
1. The House

_Sometimes the dream is stronger than the reality._

* * *

The streets were jam packed with people as they hurried to various places. Limbo city usually wasn't this busy during the day time but even then. Their faces were hard to recognize, almost alien to her mind. Kat pushed her way against the flow of people as she searched for a way out. People shoved and pushed her but not hard enough to knock her down. The mob of people started to disperse till there was only a couple of workers hurrying to their desks.

"That's odd." Kat commented running her fingers through her short hair. She continued to walk until she found herself in a cheery neighborhood.

"This must be the part of town I never went to." Kat thought. At the end of the street a dreary house stood all alone. Its bright red door popped against the green shingled roof and white walls. A small picket fence closed off the verdant garden from the rest of the neighborhood. Children in pearly white outfits danced around the yard playing hop scotch, jumping rope and playing with various toys to what seemed like a cheery tune. Kat walked over to the children hoping they knew exactly where she was. Three blonde girls played jump rope and sang the same tune.

"Three, four better lock your door. Five, six get a crucifix.." The girls sang as their hair fluttered in the wind. Kat tapped on of the girls shoulders but she did not budge.

"Hi I'm Kat.. Do you know where I am?" She questioned. Suddenly all the children stopped what they were doing like they were turned to stone. A small red ball rolled away from the group of boys and gently tapped Kat's boots.

"You are at his house." The girl said, her back still facing Kat.

"Him? I don't get what you mean. Who is he?" Kat pressed. The girl moved to walk away but Kat quickly turned her around. A loud gasp escaped Kat's lips as she looked horrified at the girl. The young girl's eyes were scraped out and blood dripped from them like a flowing stream.

"Oh god!" She breathed, backing away from the child.

"No god just me." A man's voice bellowed.

* * *

"Kat! Wake up! Wake up!" Dante yelled, attempting to shake her awake. Her screams pierced the air as she thrashed around on the bed. Vergil ran in the room and tried to help Dante wake her.

"No!" Kat screeched.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Vergil asked.

"I don't know. She was just sleeping and then she started to scream like someone was hurting her!" Dante shouted. Sweat beads began to collect around Kat's brow as the kicked the air. Her hand shot in front of her and four cuts appeared.

"Kat wake up!" Dante boomed. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she let out one final scream. Dante pulled her into an embrace and rubbed small circles into her back.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare." Dante coaxed. She latched on to him for dear life as her body trembled with fear.

"Kat, what happened?" Vergil asked attempting to sound caring.

"There was a house and a…man." She choked.

"A man?" Dante gulped.

"Yes, I didn't get a really good look at him but he was wearing a red and green sweater." Kat murmured.

" Four finger razors.." Dante mumbled.

"So you have seen him too!" Kat practically yelled.

"Yea but I doubt it is anything. Maybe something we saw in a movie or picture."

"Did you catch his name?" Kat pressed.

"No." Dante answered, disappointment laced in his voice. He reached for her hand earning a small yelp.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I-I don't know." Kat stuttered.

"Well we will patch it up in the morning, just try to relax for now. I will stay here to make sure you fall asleep." Dante smiled, kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled up at him and snuggled against his chest drifting off into sleep. Vergil left a few minuets later to go back to sleep himself but Dante couldn't. Something bugged him about what had just happened. There was something off aboutthis whole nightmare problem that got to him and he hoped to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey! This is just an idea that I have had in my head for quite some time now. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave reviews cause I love reading them. :)**


	2. Weird Book

The room was silent other than the faint howling of wind. Her eyes slowly opened and the world around her came into view. Dante's arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. She could feel his chest rise and fall gently against her back. As quietly as she could, Kat rolled out from under him. Kat swung her feet over the edge of the bed and made her way to the dresser. The dresser was a bamboo color and a large mirror hung over it. She opened the drawer and grabbed her sweater and some sweat pants before, making her way back to Dante.

"I will be right back." Kat whispered, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

The hallways were empty and eerie as lights above her head flicker uncontrollably. At the end of the hall a pair of mahogany doors stood beckoning her in. She tip toed to the doors, pushing them open. The library was barren like the hallway but much more inviting. A large golden chandelier hung in the center of the room like a trophy. Her bare feet made the floor boards creak and whine with each step. Kat trotted down the rows of shelves, dragging her index finger over the various spines of the books. The smell of ancient books and dust filled her nose, earning a small smile. Kat had to have known every book in the order and read each one at least once. Crimson writing on one of the book's spines caught her eye making her stop in her place.

"I don't remember you." Kat murmured.

She slowly pulled the book off the shelf and brought it to the large rectangular table in the center of the library. It was falling apart from its binding and a blanket of dust covered it. With one quick motion, Kat brushed off the dust revealing the books title.

"Nightmares." She whispered as her finger traced the blood red lettering.

Her eyes lingered over the cover wondering of opening it was the best idea. Every thought seemed clouded and almost impossible to decipher. Curiosity got the best of her and Kat hastily opened the book. The book was filled with strange pictures and symbols of torment. A small piece of folded up paper fell out of the book onto the hardwood floor. Without averting her eyes, Kat reached for the scrap. Her fingers desperately skimmed the ground searching for it. Finally she felt it brush up against the tip of her finger and grabbed it. She brought it to her face and studied it intently. Kat's eyes widened with fear at it.  
The edges were charred slightly and the scribbling on it was barely visible. In the center of the paper was the drawing of a glove with four blades attached to its fingers. A few notes on the margarine were legible although they seemed rushed.

"I haven't slept for two days. My dreams are starting to merge with reality. I can't tell what's real or just a dream. He is coming for me and I don't know what to do. F-" The rest was covered with a small blood splatter. Kat lowered the paper, attempting to hold on to the small amount of sanity in her mind.

"You're up late." A voice echoed. She nearly jumped out of her chair, her heart boomed in her chest.

"Jesus Christ Vergil! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kat gasped.

"Haha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He laughed pulling up a chair next to her. Kat smiled softly, letting her eyes fall back to the drawing.

"What are you looking at?" Vergil questioned.

"Just a drawing I found." She answered, fear evident in her voice. He stared at her intently, remembering the time when she was only about 13 running away from her fears. Vergil could see that little girl now in her, her body hunched over just like the first time he saw her.

"Kat? Are you okay?" He pressed, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her body shook in response to his question, as if she was too afraid to answer. Suddenly as if something snapped, her body went stiff and he could hear her heart thud against her ribcage.

"V-Vergil." She stuttered, scooting closer to him.

"What is it?"

"The mirror." Kat whimpered. Vergil looked up to the grand mirror on the north wall. The lights began to flicker and a strong gust of wind made the chandelier sway back and forth. A man stood in the mirror's frame, the blades attached to his glove reflecting the remaining light.

"Kat get up now!" Vergil commanded, jumping in front of her.

"I don't want you." The man growled, making a swift movement with his hand. A gust of wind threw Vergil into the nearby book case like a ragdoll. His body made a loud thump as it fell to the groud.

"Vergil!" Kat yelled, making a move towards him.

"No, no, no, my pretty." The man chuckled as he stepped through the mirror. He began to walk hastily towards her, scraping his knives on the metal wall. Kat cringed covering her ears as she ran out of the library.

"Where do you think you are going?" He snapped, starting after her. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her through the compound. The repulsive screeching followed her, resembling nails on a chalk board.

"Somebody help me!" Kat cried. The floor under her feet turned to sludge, making it impossible to run. Kat turned her head to look back and saw the man at the end of the hall smiling back at her.

"Here kitty, kitty." He smirked. The liquid pulled her in slowly until it was up to her shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She screeched struggling against the tar like substance. Suddenly a hand grabbed her head pushing it down further until she was completely submerged.

* * *

"Wake up!" Kat screamed sitting straight up in her bed. Dante sat up next to her, worry filled his baby blue eyes.

"Kat are you okay?" He questioned, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah it was just a bad nightmare." She sighed, leaning into him. Dante snuggled into the back of her neck kissing it softly.

"Dante stop." Kat mumbled but he didn't. He shoved her into the bed, pinning her arms above her head. She looked down to see an unfamiliar white dress on her pale skin.

"Dante stop it please!"

"Ha ha ha, I'm only trying to make it better." Dante laughed, his voice alien to her ears. He held his hand above her head and she notice a slight glimmer in the light.

"No.." She murmured. The blades on the glove glistened in the light as he slowly lowered them to her face.

"Yes. You are finally mines."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long I have been really busy lately, but I do hope to continue all of my other DMC fanfictions I just have to get around to it. Anyways I hope everyone likes it and there is already another chapter in the making. Please leave reviews cause they actually remind me to write other than the fact that they make me happy. -Lady :)**


End file.
